


Soon and very Soon

by colasun



Series: Hymns [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fun, Inspired by Music, Sibling Bonding, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colasun/pseuds/colasun
Summary: It's supposed to be a family dinner. Little Charlie, though, just wouldn't stop crying! Amenadiel has a brilliant idea of what to do about it. Lucifer's against it!
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Charlie Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Hymns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Soon and very Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first part of my first series. I really hope it's going to go well and you'll like it. I'm calling it 'Hymns' because Lucifer's heaven's best musician and he's not getting enough credit for it! I'm not a firm believer, but I love gospel music. The clapping, the rhythm, the foot-stomping, the fun they have whilst singing and the passion. So please enjoy!

“What’s the matter with him?” Dr. Linda and his brother had come over for an early dinner. Problem was, the little bugger has a pair of lungs to be reckoned with and wasn’t afraid to use them. And nobody could make him stop from what it looks like. Why, though, he had no idea. “I don’t know what had him upset. Not even Trixie’s funny faces help. Maybe we should go.”; Dr. Linda said, sounding upset and stressed. “But you just came, Linda. I’m sure together we can think of something Charlie will love. Any ideas, Lucifer?” The detective was looking at him with raised eyebrows, maybe expecting some kind of miracle. How would he know what to do? It’s not like he was the one with the majority of experience in this area. So he just shrugged helplessly. All of them were fussing over the toddler now and Lucifer thought the little guy must feel claustrophobic with all of them hovering over him. “Just let him be for a little while.”, he supplied. “Maybe he will calm down on his own then.” It was the only thing he could think of on the spot. Something he would like. To be left alone with all this pestering and all those voices cooing, talking silly things to him like he had no brain at all and touching him. 

“That’s not how these things usually work, Lucifer. Kids need adults to look after them. He can’t tell us yet why he’s upset or if something hurt or how he would feel better. Think of when you were little and couldn’t make others understand you.” Chloe smiled warmly at him, touching his arm. He so wished they were alone right now so he could take her to bed and ravish her lovely body. “Oh, he was a little terror, I can tell you that.” His brother, of course, couldn’t let this opportunity slip through his fingers. So instead of concentrating on his son, he smiled at Chloe, fully prepared to tell on his kin. Lovely. “Don’t believe a word out of his mouth, love, he has no idea what he’s talking about.” He glared at Amenadiel, but one of his brother’s truly negative traits had always been that he never knows when to just let it go. “No, Luci, I remember it like it’d been yesterday. You always needed attention, you were always talking since you learned your first word. None of our other siblings had been that trying.” His face must’ve communicated exactly how ‘trying’ he’s going to be if he doesn’t stop right there. “That’s not a bad thing.”, Amenadiel added a little hesitant and too late to save the situation. “So, brother, what did you do then, to calm me down? I just remember that one time you tried to sing me a lullaby. I think it had made me cry even louder, didn’t it?” Confident of victory he smirked at his older brother. Severed him right. To tell stories that were as old as time, or even older. Not that he was ashamed that he’d been full of life whilst Amenadiel had been stern and stoic and always frowning at something or another. It had made him such an easy target growing up. 

“You’re right, Luci, singing is not my strong suit.” He beamed, because, well, he liked being right. “But it's yours.” The way his brother was looking and pointing at him now like he just had the best idea of all ideas, was rather terrifying, to be honest. It didn’t bode well. “You’re not wrong there, brother.”, he admitted, because it wasn’t wrong. He could hold a note, which stands in stark contrast to other people. Or, to be precise, in stark contrast to all of the other people in this room. Except for Beatrice maybe. The jury was still out for that one.

“You sang to Azzy all the time and she loved it!” Again, he wasn’t wrong. Azrael had asked him to sing for her practically every time they were together. When they weren’t pulling pranks on Amenadiel that is. Even when she was little, it had always settled her when she’d been upset. Now, wait a minute. “Absolutely not!” But it was already too late because he had spiked the interest of all the ladies in the room. Just great. "I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. It's worth a try, don't you think?" Eager now his brother tried to present his case, knowing Lucifer needed to be convinced. "What's going on, guys? Care to share with the class?" Linda was still trying to get her offspring to stop wailing like this might be his last chance to do so. Chloe, the woman who was supposed to have his back, was all ears for Amenadiel’s idea. It must've been because of the still increasing noise. And now Beatrice was hanging on the bald man's very spoken word too. "You heard Luci sing in the club, right? That's just the tip of the iceberg. He's not only the Lightbringer, but he also was heaven's finest musician. He'd always come up with a tune or a verse or something and our sister Azrael was fascinated with it. All of us were. We didn't always like it and we often didn't show our appreciation because even back then he already had a big head." At that, Lucifer protested. He didn't have a big head then and he doesn't have one now, that's for sure. Back in the day he still had dreams, so sue him. 

"I see.", Chloe smiled warmly at him. "So you have something up your sleeve now, Luci? For your only nephew? You'll be his favorite uncle, I'm sure." Ah well. "I am already his favorite uncle, thank you very much, detective." Why was she still smiling at him in that mischievous way? He straightened his spine to shake off the eerie feeling that he was going to give in too easily and tugged at his cufflinks. "I'm a musician, that's right, the best there is. But I'm not singing silly children's tunes like the Teletubbies." The last words Lucifer accompanied by a look at Beatrice. She does have the decency to blush at least. What a waste to fill children's minds with such rubbish. At least the girl knew better now that she’s a little bit older. 

"What was this tune you and Azzy sang all the time? It's been so catchy." Amenadiel was looking at him, willing him to just know what he was thinking of. Mind reading wasn't one of his many many skills, though. "You'll have to be more precise, brother. It's been some time." "I thought it dumb the first time I heard it and I told you to stop it. But you never listened to the voice of reason." His brother had said it smiling like he was thinking back to that time in their lives. When things had been easier. But the voice of reason? The man must be joking. "After some time I heard you singing it under your breath when you thought no one's there to hear it.", Lucifer adds to his brother’s tale. Yeah, he remembers that time fondly too. Not all of it, but most of it. "Of course you little sneak had to tail me.”, Amenadiel huffed. “So you know what I'm talking about? How did it go again?" It bodily hurt Lucifer to see his brother's attempt at recollecting that song heaven's best musician had come up with on a whim and had found it annoying enough to torture his siblings again and again with it. Azzy had loved it and he had loved it that his little and favorite sister loved it. The time of his life. 

Surprisingly enough, Amenadiel's hum wasn't that far off. So without further due, he began to sing the first words softly but as a prompt. He remembered all his tunes, made in heaven or not. Maybe he should’ve played dumb, but well. No one but him was going to be the little guy’s favorite uncle. 

"Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king." 

Amenadiel was in it a few words in already and they began clapping the rhythm as Lucifer and Azzy had back then. 

"Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king.  
Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king.  
Hallelujah hallelujah,  
We are going to see the king."

Maybe it was his imagination, but Charlie's cries seemed to have quieted and Chloe and her daughter were clapping the rhythm with them. That's how he liked it. 

"Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king.  
Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king.  
Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king.  
Hallelujah hallelujah,  
We are going to see the king. 

The verse came just when everyone had begun to get the gist of it. The change got a few giggles out of the lot of them. 

No more dying there,  
We are going to see the king.  
No more dying there,  
We are going to see the king.  
No more dying there,  
We are going to see the king.  
Hallelujah hallelujah,  
We are going to see the king. 

When he launched again into the ever returning chorus it just took them the second 'soon' to join him. It's a hymn, so it's supposed to be catchy. He hadn't hated his father back then and at least he thought his father didn't hate him back then, so he didn't have a problem singing his praise. They'd even been on speaking terms.

Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king.  
Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king.  
Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king.  
Hallelujah hallelujah,  
We are going to see the king. 

He gave them a sign that the same verse than before was taking place now, saying the words ‘no more dying’ between the lines, so they didn’t stutter at it this time around. 

No more dying there,  
We are going to see the king.  
No more dying there,  
We are going to see the king.  
No more dying there,  
We are going to see the king.  
Hallelujah hallelujah,  
We are going to see the king. 

He didn’t have to prompt them to launch into the chorus with him again. They knew the groove by now. No one was sitting still anymore, their bodies swaying, their hands clapping the rhythm. He couldn’t remember ever seeing his older brother that animated. 

Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king,  
Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king.  
Soon and very soon,  
We are going to see the king.  
Hallelujah hallelujah,  
We are going to see the king. 

Indicating another hallelujah they didn’t hesitate to follow his directions. Heaven’s best musician indeed. It’s not his passion for nothing. 

Hallelujah hallelujah,  
We are going to see the king. 

He directed them to draw the last words out to come to a worthy end. A little bit dazed they looked at him after the last syllable had left their mouths and had faded away. The following silence felt a little bit awkward before everyone erupted in giggles and applause for him and possibly for themselves as well. They obviously, had fun, which was very satisfying for him. Music was meant to be pleasurable. Even the little bugger looked happy, which Lucifer made note of for the future. If the time comes for him to discover his love for music, his favorite uncle will be there to take him under his wing. Hopefully just metaphorical. The same goes for Beatrice, who he decided, does have quite the potential. 

Hopefully, his brother doesn’t now think that this was going to happen regularly. Because it won’t. The Devil was not going to be the conductor of the Heavenly Choir 2.0. He just won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I took my inspiration from one of the Gaither Homecomings. You absolutely must hear the song when you read this fic. Here's the link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X59VwV60m9s&list=PL2bOR4GIuBHK6mJL0JysdS_FIyqZ2bzbd&index=3


End file.
